


Spar

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Semi plotless, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadi objek sparring Hinata di klub Taekwondo. Punya gelar sebagai berandal sekolah. Uh, ini pengalaman Sasuke. #IndigoRose /Mind to RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar

"Joon bi. Charyeot. Kyeong rye."

Sasuke mengkeret. Pelindung badan berwarna biru yang ia kenakan serasa mencekik sekarang. Ia membungkukkan badan sedikit, mengikuti aba-aba kyeong rye. Mata onyx menatap lawan di depannya.

Wasit yang berada di tengah menatap kedua pemain, "Jireugi joon bi."

Keduanya memasang sikap bersiap. Kaki kanan ditarik ke belakang. Kedua tangan siap di depan.

"Shijak!"

Serangan datang!

Sasuke bergerak mundur. Napasnya tercekat.

Ia diserang dengan tendangan mencangkul menyasar ke kepala, ia menghindar. Deol chagi lawannya benar-benar mengerikan. Sasuke memilih cara aman, ia menendang dengan dollyo chagi, punggung kaki diarahkan agar mengenai kepala atau setidaknya mencapai perut.

Sayangnya tendangan itu ditangkis, lawannya maju dengan sigap, "Sial!" teriak Sasuke saat merasakan narre chagi yang mendarat pas di perut dan berakhir di kepalanya. Empat poin didapat lawannya dengan mudah.

Kuso!

Sasuke mulai emosi. Ia mengarahkan jireugi ke arah dada. Lagi-lagi ditangkis cepat dan ia langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak di ulu hati. Senjata makan tuan. Satu poin melayang lagi. Sasuke limbung. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu.

"Sudah cukup. Dia tak tahan lagi."

Papan skor menunjukkan angka 5-0. Memalukan.

Latihan kyorugi diberhentikan secara sepihak. Mau dilanjutkan pun, Sasuke merasa pening.

"Keuman!"

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur. Ia masih dapat melihat lawannya melepas pelindung kepala berwarna biru. Rambut berwarna ungu turun bebas. Sasuke merasa diejek.

"Ini kekalahan sparring yang ke dua puluh lima, Sasuke-kun."

Sialan.

Sejak kapan Hinata bisa menang dari Sasuke dengan cara memalukan seperti ini?

.

.

Spar © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot, Semi plotless

Note: Karakter Hinata semi RTN

.

.

Saat Hinata dan Sasuke masih kecil, mereka memiliki hubungan sebatas tetangga. Tidak terlalu akrab namun sering bersama.

Hinata cenderung pendiam sehingga Sasuke biasa merapat padanya agar ia mendapatkan waktu santai yang damai. Hinata tak keberatan, ia sulit bergaul. Duduk diam dengan Sasuke ada kalanya menghangatkan hatinya yang kesepian.

Satu hal, Hinata sering menangis. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya karena lidah tajam Sasuke saja. Hinata memang pemaaf. Jadi Sasuke makin pedas mengatainya.

Cengeng. Lemah. Bodoh.

Asupan sehari-hari Hinata dari mulut Sasuke. sampai suatu kali pertengkaran mereka yang paling hebat di taman. Sehari sebelum kepindahan Hinata yang tidak diketahui Sasuke.

Hari itu Hinata berteriak keras pada Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke dengan sinisnya berbisik sengit, "Dalam mimpimu, Hyuuga."

Esok harinya, kediaman Hyuuga telah kosong melompong.

.

.

.

Hinata memakai dobok di ruang ganti. Latihan hari ini dimulai jam tiga sore. Sabuk berwarna hitam dilingkarkan di pinggang, diikat kuat agar tak lepas nantinya. Rambut indigo diikat. Setelah merasa siap, Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia menarik napas, "Berbaris!"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan berbaris rapi sesuai sabuk yang dikenakan. Sabuk putih di sebelah kiri sampai sabuk merah strip hitam di sisi kanan. Hinata menghela napas.

"Joon bi. Charyeot. Kyeong rye."

Semuanya membungkuk hormat. Hinata pun sama.

"Joon bi."

Hanya sebentar sebelum semuanya kembali pada posisi biasa dengan dua tangan terkepal di depan. "Lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali. Yang bermalas-masalan akan jadi sand sack hidup untuk latihan menendang, mengerti?!"

Semuanya bergidik. "Ha'i, Sabeum!"

Hinata sendiri tak ikut berlari. Ia menunggu di dalam ruangan sambil berlatih sendirian. Ia tak akan sempat berlatih saat melatih anggota lain. Memang sulit menjadi pelatih sekaligus ketua klub di sekolah sendiri. Apa boleh buat, sekolah Hinata terlalu pelit mendanai klub sekolah yang belum menghasilkan prestasi. Payah.

Memang klub Taekwondo ini baru dibuka. Masih tahun pertama. Belum ada apa-apanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak ikut berlari?"

Hinata yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di dalam dojang mengernyit menatap salah satu anggotanya berteduh sambil duduk di teras dojang.

"Panas, Sabeum."

Hinata mendengus. Anggota pemalas yang paling dihindari Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, ada kenangan buruk saja dengan pemuda itu. teman masa kecil yang menyebalkan. Dulunya sering mengejek Hinata yang lemah. Berkat dia, Hinata berlatih sampai bisa jadi kuat. Dan hal itu tak sia-sia, Hinata mampu mengalahkannya sampai tunduk seperti ini.

Meskipun sikapnya sebagai anggota tidak dikategorikan baik.

Memang sih, Hinata sadar benar pemuda itu rela masuk grup karena kalah sparring dengan Hinata di festival budaya.

.

.

.

Kalau kalian penasaran, Hinata dan teman-temannya membuka stand adu beladiri saat festival budaya di sekolah. Bukannya sok hebat, hanya saja mereka memang tak tahu mesti membuat apa. Sekalian mencari anggota baru saja.

Saat itu Sasuke beruntung, bisa mengalahkan salah satu pemula dari klub Hinata dan langsung bersikap pongah. Ia mengumbar hal yang tidak enak didengar. Menginjak-injak harga diri klub kecil itu. Geram, Hinata yang tadinya memang tak berniat berkomunikasi dengan tokoh mimpi buruknya semasa kecil itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

Setelah adu argumen, Hinata yang marah akhirnya melemparkan perangkat pelindung badan pada Sasuke dan menantangnya sparring.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Aku tidak melawan anak perempuan. Apalagi Hyuuga yang cengeng."

Hinata memanas. Siap membanting pemuda congkak di depannya. "Kau takut pada anak perempuan yang cengeng, huh?"

"Cih, kau mencari masalah."

"Cepatlah, penakut."

"Jangan menyesal, Hyuuga."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau kau menang, aku akan jadi budakmu selama seminggu, Uchiha!"

"Kalau aku kalah, aku akan masuk dojang kalian dan jadi budakmu!"

"Deal!"

Penawaran bodoh, Sasuke.

Sasuke kalah telah dengan skor 15-0. Katakan saja dia K.O.

Tak ada perlawanan, tepatnya tak bisa melawan. Meskipun Hinata bertubuh lebih pendek, ia mampu bergerak gesit. Singkat kata, Sasuke dipermalukan.

Awal tanding, Sasuke yang sok bersikap gentleman berakhir dengan tendangan triple, sekali tendangan di perut, satu kali di kepala, berakhir dengan tendangan memutar yang menghajar abdomen tanpa ampun. Sasuke terbatuk keras. Perempuan bertenaga badak. Enam poin diterima Hinata dalam waktu singkat.

Begitu seterusnya sampai waktu tiga menit habis. Sasuke menghindar dan Hinata mengejar.

Digebuk habis-habisan oleh anak perempuan yang tingginya selisih sekitar lima belas senti. Benar-benar … mengerikan. Penghinaan seumur hidup.

Dan Uchiha tak mungkin menjilat ludah sendiri.

Hinata menyeringai puas. Melemparkan sebuah formulir ke wajah Sasuke.

Seolah menghina.

"Selamat datang, Hubae."

.

.

.

Sasuke kerap dijadikan lawan sparring Hinata. Rasa-rasanya tak ada beda dengan sand sack hidup.

Jadi objek pemukulan. Hanya saja ini pemukulan yang berseni dan bertata krama—meskipun tak berkeprimanusiaan—dia dihajar habis-habisan selama dua menit. Sejauh ini, selama tiga bulan terakhir, dalam 24 kali mereka latihan, Sasuke sudah kalah sparring sebanyak dua puluh lima kali. Jangan hitung kala ia dihajar Hinata saat ada masalah atau sok menantang senior.

Satu dua tendangan gratis siap diluncurkan Hinata.

Memalukan.

Hinata tak begitu memedulikannya. Biar saja. Toh Sasuke juga mengikuti kegiatan ini hanya karena kalah taruhan. Setengah hati.

Catatan, Sasuke adalah berandalan di sekolah. Banyak musuh baik di dalam atau dari luar sekolah. Masuk klub Taekwondo membuat sedikit banyak lawannya ciut. Meskipun Sasuke tak merasa seperti itu.

Anggota klub lain juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Dia juga pantang diperintah. Sering melawan seniornya di klub sampai Hinata yang turun tangan menghajarnya.

Masalah selesai.

Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang Sasuke segani sekarang hanyalah Hinata.

Gadis yang dulunya ia cemooh dengan berbagai kata menyebalkan kini berhasil membalikkan semua kata-kata itu.

Sasuke kalah.

"Lari, Sasuke. Atau kau jadi sandsack-ku selama latihan."

"Hn."

Pemuda itu melirik Hinata yang telah selesai pemanasan dan tengah menendangi sandsack. Pyongyo dan punching pad sudah disiapkan di sisi ruangan. Tak ada body protector dan antek-anteknya. Syukur, hari ini tak latihan sparring.

.

.

.

Hinata menarik napas. Melirik barisan yang janggal.

Anggota yang hadir berjumlah sepuluh. Barisan sabuk putih kurang satu orang. Mereka berlari sekitar tiga puluh menit di luar ditambah pemanasan. Sasuke menyusul sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Apa dia masih berlari atau berlatih sendiri? Dia kan pemalas, mana mungkin. Wajah para anggota juga pucat pasi. Mereka seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hinata mendelik.

"Hei, Kiba, mana Sasuke?"

Kiba mendongak, "Ano, Sabeum—"

…

Hinata meninju sand sack di sebelahnya dengan emosi. "Dia diseret anak sekolah lain? Kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya?"

Kiba dan Naruto mengkeret, "Kami mencoba, Sabeum. Tapi Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruh kami kembali."

Hinata mendecih. "Berapa orang yang membawanya?"

"S-sekitar enam orang."

Hinata menghela napas. "Di mana?"

"Mereka membawanya ke taman belakang. S-sabeum, kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi kan?"

"Kalau tidak ditolong, dia bisa mati dihajar. Pada jam seperti ini tidak ada guru."

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Para anggota klub berusaha menahannya tapi Hinata tak acuh. Ia melangkah cepat. Seberapa bencinya pun Hinata pada Sasuke, setidaknya pemuda itu masih berada dalam posisi anggota klubnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa-apaan muka itu?"

Sasuke menatap tajam. Enam orang datang dari sekolah sebelah. Kalau Sasuke tak salah, ia pernah menonjok salah satu dari mereka karena mendorongnya di tengah jalan. Jadi sekarang mereka membalas dendam.

Sasuke tak takut.

Beraninya main keroyokan. Oke.

Tak lama, satu pemukul diayun cepat. Sasuke mengelak cepat. Sialan, dikepung enam orang dengan senjata tidak akan berakhir baik.

"Cih."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar. Beberapa kali melayangkan tendangan tanpa target yang jelas. Setidaknya dua orang tumbang karena terkena tendangan di kepala dan perut. Sisa empat orang.

Sasuke terkena pukulan di punggung. Menyakitkan.

"Kalian! Tangkap dia!"

Sasuke tak bisa menghindar karena tersudut. Lengannya ditangkap. Sasuke tak mampu bergerak lagi, satu tonjokan mendarat pada abdomen. Sasuke terbatuk.

"Kau akan tahu rasanya setelah berani menantang gengku, Uchiha—arghh!"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Terlalu cepat. Pemuda berkulit gelap yang baru saja meninjunya berakhir dengan wajah menabrak tanah. Punggung pemuda itu ditendang sekali lagi.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo menatap tajam. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Kakinya memijak punggung manusia yang baru saja ia tendang sampai limbung ke tanah.

"Berani sekali menculik anggotaku."

"Kau! Berani-beraninya!"

Satu orang yang tadinya tersisa menyerang Hinata dari belakang, Hinata memutar cepat, menghadiahi satu tonjokan di abdomen diikuti twieo dwi chagi yang bersarang di dada. Menghajar telak pemuda itu sampai tersungkur.

"Hinata …"

Sasuke memandang takjub. Payah. Masa lagi-lagi dia dikalahkan perempuan?

"K-kau!"

Merasa pegangan pada lengannya mulai longgar, Sasuke memberontak. Semangat yang tadinya memudar kini terbakar api persaingan. Salah satu yang memeganginya ia tendang dengan yeop chagi.

"Argh!"

Sasuke melepaskan diri.

Ia melirik Hinata. keduanya mengangguk. One on one. Masing-masing mengambil satu lawan.

Hinata bergerak cepat, melompat dan menyerang dengan aidan dollyo chagi. Lawannya terlambat menghindar. Kepalanya dihantam telak oleh punggung kaki Hinata.

Giliran Sasuke, Hinata tak ikut campur. Sasuke sebenarnya agak kepayahan karena punggungnya masih terasa perih. Lawannya belum cedera sama sekali. Tidak menguntungkan. Sasuke mengecoh dengan beberapa step. Lawannya melayangkan beberapa tonjokan yang ditangkis Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil step enam dan menonjok wajah lawannya.

Kalau sparring, ini adalah pelanggaran. Masa bodoh, sekarang sedang pertandingan real. Dihajar atau menghajar. Sasuke menyikut dada lawannya agar tercipta spasi, mengabaikan punggung yang menjerit kesakitan, Sasuke menendang dengan tendangan berputar yang sering dilakukan Hinata, dwi huryeo chagi, tepat ke kepala. Serangan K.O.

Sasuke ambruk bersamaan dengan lawannya.

Enam lawan dua. Kemenangan ada di pihak Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mendekat, sesekali menendangi tubuh-tubuh yang babak belur di tanah. Ia berjongkok di sisi Sasuke. "Kemenangan yang pertama?"

"Aku masih kalah darimu."

"Setidaknya kau tidak mati."

"Hn."

Pandangan Sasuke menggelap.

Setelahnya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun di ruangan bermatras. Merasakan rasa tidak empuk dari alas tidurnya, ia yakin benar, ini matras sparring yang ada di ruang klub.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Hn."

"Maaf, klub tidak punya dana untuk membawamu berobat."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia meraba abdomen yang dibalur perban putih.

"Mana yang lain?"

Hinata yang masih menendang sand sack menjawab tanpa melirik, "Sudah pulang."

"Kau … menungguku?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Hinata."

"Uh, sama-sama."

"Maaf. Untuk yang dulu."

Hinata berhenti menendang. Tertawa pelan. "Don't mind."—berkat ejekanmu aku bisa jadi seperti sekarang.

"Berikutnya aku tak akan kalah."—menaklukkanmu dalam segala hal.

Hinata tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kau masih punya waktu sekitar dua tahun lagi sampai kelulusan."

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Bingung kenapa saya milih Taekwondo? Kenapa ga judo, aikido dan lain-lain? Karena Ether sendiri adalah atlet Taekwondo, hahaha. Meski lagi vakum sih. seenggaknya Ether ga perlu riset jauh-jauh atau habisin paket buat searching *dijitak*. Hohoho. Maaf kalau banyak istilah engga ngerti. Tapi kalau yang baca K-popers mestinya ngerti dong. Olahraga ini kan datangnya dari negeri ginseng. Wkwkwk. *dibegal*

Glossary:

Joon bi: Sikap istirahat. Berdiri dengan dua tangan terkepal di depan.

Charyeot: Sikap siap.

Kyeong rye: Sikap hormat. Membungkuk ke depan.

Jireugi joon bi: Aba-aba 'bersiap'. Kaki kanan ditarik ke belakang, dua tangan terkepal di depan dada.

Shijak: Aba-aba 'mulai'.

Deol chagi: Tendangan mencangkul. Mengincar kepala.

Dollyo chagi: Tendangan dengan punggung kaki. Incaran kepala dan perut.

Narre chagi: Tendangan double atau triple. Biasa mengincar dada dan kepala. Atau tendangan beruntun di perut.

Jireugi: Tonjokan.

Keuman: Selesai

Sparring: Latihan bertanding satu lawan satu.

Dobok: Pakaian khusus Taekwondoin.

Sand sack: Samsak. Semacam tas berisi pasir. Biasanya untuk latihan menendang atau meninju.

Sabeum: Pelatih.

Dojang: Tempat latihan.

Hubae: Junior.

Pyongyo: Alat yang dipegang untuk latihan menendang.

Punching pad: Alat untuk latihan meninju, kadang dipakai untuk latihan tendangan belakang karena bidangnya luas.

Body protector: Pelindung badan. Peralatan yang wajib dipakai sebelum sparring.

Twieo dwi chagi: Tendangan belakang yang disertai lompatan. Sasaran perut atau kepala. Tendangan yang cukup mematikan, kalau power bagus, lawan bisa K.O. dalam sekali tendang.

Yeop chagi: Tendangan samping. Sasaran kepala atau perut.

Aidan dollyo chagi: Tendangan dollyo yang disertai lompatan di awal.

Dwi huryeo chagi: Tendangan memutar. Sasaran kepala. Tendangan K.O.

Note: Tendangan kepala berpoin 3. Tendangan belakang berpoin 2. Tendangan perut dan tonjokan di dada berpoin 1. Sparring biasanya tiga ronde, tiap ronde sekitar dua atau tiga menit. 8kalau ga salah* *digebuk*

Udah ngerti dong ceritanya? Hehehe. *dihajar*

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Ether-chan


End file.
